


Bus

by snowflake97



Series: 365 Day Writing Challenge [24]
Category: Night at the Museum (2006 2009)
Genre: Falling into each other, M/M, Making Out, NatM3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake97/pseuds/snowflake97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bus took a sharp turn, and it lead to things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bus

The bus took a sharp turn around the corner, sending the two miniatures - who were the only two of the group standing - flying into the wall of the bus, Octavius landing right on top of Jedediah. 

The wind was knocked out of the cowman, who had some difficulty breathing for a few seconds. 

“Jed?” Octavius asked, panicked, after scrambling off of the blond, crouching down beside the man instead. 

“I’m fine, Octy.” Jedediah answered, pushing himself up. 

Unfortunately (or possibly fortunately), the Roman general had been leaning over to help his friend up, so the blond’s movement cause their faces to be centimetres (to them) from each other’s. The bus lurched a second time, and the pair’s lips touched, Octavius’ free hands landing on the cowman’s chest. 

Jedediah, after only a few seconds shock, tried to deepen the kiss, moving his hands behind the elder man’s neck, holding him there. 

The Roman was still shocked, but the feel of the warm hands on the back of his neck brought him back to the present. A small gasp caused him to open his mouth, and Jedediah continued with his quest to deepen the kiss. 

The pair carried on making out until Larry, loudly announced to everyone that they were at their stop. Luckily, the two pulled away from each other before any of the group could notice what they were doing. 

———

Later that night, as they were travelling back to America, Nick whispered to the pair - they were nestled into the breast pocket of his jacket - “I saw you guys on the bus, and let me say, I would be so happy for you guys.”

Too bad it was their last night alive.


End file.
